This One's For You
by xXstardust401Xx
Summary: Finally having free time, everyone agrees to hang out. But Naruto doesn't like the lack of relationships between his friends. So, being the knuckleheaded ninja he is, he plans to fix that! But how? NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen.


This One's For You

Hey people! Well this is just a cute little oneshot. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot line.

If someone has already made something like this with this song, I'm sorry. I didn't take your idea. I thought this up while listening to the song used while I was in my car haha. Ah randomness, you gotta love it.

About the story, everyone is seventeen except Neji and TenTen, who are eighteen. Though, that doesn't really matter… oh well. Haha

And sorry if there are any mistakes. I checked and didn't see any so yea. Just let me know if you find any.

Okay. Enjoy!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Naruto grinned contentedly as he walked down the streets of Konoha for two reasons. First, he was finally able to spend some time with his girlfriend, Hinata. Secondly, he had successfully coerced his friends to all hang out together Friday night since they all had free time.

So here they all were, trailing closely behind Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji walked to the left of the couple conversing every now and then, and Sakura, Ino, and TenTen walked to the right gossiping and giggling.

Naruto glanced back at his friends and his grin slowly faded only to be replaced by knitted brows and a scowl. It wasn't very often that they were all able to hang out together like this, what with Shikamaru being a Chunin squad leader, Neji a jounin, himself and Sasuke ANBU, and the girls doing their own things.

And what were they doing with their time together? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This was starting to tick him off. So he knew that Shikamaru liked Ino, Neji liked TenTen, Sasuke liked Sakura, and vice versa. But did they _ever_ tell each other? No. He thanked Kami that he- with a little help from Sakura, of course- had finally understood the feelings he had for Hinata.

"Naruto…?" Said boy was snapped out of his thoughts by Hinata's concerned voice and turned to face her. "Huh?" he replied, startled. "Are you alright?"

His cheeky grin slowly crept back. "Yea. I'm good." He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze to reassure her.

A few moments passed.

"You should do something for them." Hinata said quietly so that no one would over hear. "What?" Naruto replied in confusion. "You should do something for them, to help them. They look like they don't have a clue what to say to the girls." She reiterated.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto replied excitedly. He looked back at the guys. Shikamaru was walking head downcast to his right and hands shoved in his pockets. Sasuke walked the same except his hands were positiond behind his head, which faced foreward. Neji looked exactly like the first two except his head was positioned to his left and his arms were folded in front of his chest.

Naruto chuckled and immediately three heads simultaneously snapped up to see Naruto practically _laughing_ at them. All three shot glares at the blonde who turned around immediately.

Naruto leaned in to whisper to Hinata. "You're right, they all look clueless. And I thought they were supposed to be geniuses!" Hinata giggled. Naruto chuckled but suddenly stiffened as he felt a wave of coldness blow over him. _'Uh oh. I think I said that a little too loud.'_ He guessed as he figured he was on the receiving end of death glares from three highly skilled shinobi, which was not a very good place to be.

As he and Hinata turned the corner, Naruto tried to shrug off the feeling that he was still the target of death glares- which he was- and concentrate on the task at hand. How was he going to get his friends together?

Now, we all know that thinking isn't exactly Naruto's forte, but when an idea strikes this kid, well, there's no turning back. And usually, one would consider a nice dinner, a long walk on a beach, or- for the bolder ones- a present presented with a kiss as a sign of one's affection for another. Something romantic.

But romance is hardly a word in Naruto's vocabulary. Instead, he uses the first idea that pops into his head or the first thing to strike him as 'awesome.'

A few minutes had passed and the group was at the place Naruto had decided to go. As usual, Naruto didn't have much luck with any ideas. He sighed. He had no idea what to do. He turned to look down the street but a sign in the front window caught his eye. A huge smile formed on Naruto's face as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oi, dobe, you commin'?" Sasuke interrupted. "Commin'!" Naruto shouted back and ran into the small club. [a/n: no alcohol served here, so it's open to all ages. k

As Naruto ran off in the opposite direction, the rest of the group walked over by the stage area to find a table to accommodate everyone.

"Where's Naruto?" inquired Shikamaru. "Who knows." Replied Sakura. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

Suddenly, an announcer appeared on stage interrupting everyone.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight. Now I'll get straight to what you all have been waiting for. We've got a few people signed up already but we need more entries to make things interesting! Don't hesitate to sign up at the back desk. Alright, starting now the Karaoke Contest has officially begun!"

Cheers erupted from the now crowded audience and the girls joined in on the cheering while the guys just groaned and shrank in their chairs.

The first act that came on was a guy a year or so older than Neji who attempted to sing _Jesses Girl_, key word being attempted. Poor guy got 'boo-ed' off the stage.

The second act to come on was another guy about twenty-five who was successfully singing _Don't Stop Believin'._ Suddenly Naruto ran up to the table holding a small slip of paper.

"Oi, where the hell have you been dobe." Sasuke asked earning a glare from Naruto. "Shut up teme. Look!" He dropped the slip of paper in the middle of the table. Everyone leaned in to see what was written on it.

"Four?" Neji questioned. "What's that mean?"

In the middle of the paper was a number four. "It's our number!"

"Whose number? For what?" Ino asked curiously.

"Our number" Naruto gestured to himself and the guys. "for the contest!" He grinned brightly.

"WHAT!?" came the astonished response from everyone present at the table. As soon as the initial shock wore off, the girls busted out laughing holding their sides.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting up there to sing." Shikamaru concluded. "Same for me." Neji agreed. "And me." Sasuke finished.

"Aww, c'mon guys! It'll be fun!" The blonde complained. "Yea. You guys should go sing. It'd be a once in a lifetime experience!" TenTen agreed before once again being overcome with laughter at the thought.

'_Man, I need to bribe them with something, but what?'_

"Alright! That was great!" The announcer bellowed on stage signaling the end of the second song. "Let me remind you all that the winner of the contest takes home the grand prize!"

"What's the prize?" Some overly excited boy shouted in the audience.

"The prize is a brand new set of four X2 kunai's, courtesy of Hitashi Inc. No joke guys, these are the real things. So lets get on with the contest to see who's gunna take home the prize!" Cheers erupted once again as the third contestant ran on.

Naruto turned back to the guys. "C'mon this is great! We could get those kunai's for _free_. Do you realize how expensive those are?! Let's go!" He watched the contemplative faces of his friends.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, I guess it won't kill me." Neji soon agreed also. "Yes, it'd be worth it if we win." Everyone turned to Sasuke. "Do you absolutely need me to participate?" Sasuke griped. "Pretty much." Naruto said grinning brightly since he was getting what he wanted. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stood up. "Fine let's go." He walked off muttering something unintelligible about incompetent losers.

The rest got up and followed while Naruto ran to the front. "Hey Naruto, what are we singing?" Shikamaru inquired. Naruto turned around and grinned. "You'll see."

- T h i s O n e ' s F o r Y o u -

"I can't believe we're singing _this_." Neji complained. Naruto chuckled. "You know why you're singing this." he commented to all of them who in turn, all diverted their gazes.

The third contestant walked off the stage and passed the guys who were ready to go on. The announcer once again interrupted. "Alright, up next we have a group of guys. Let's give them a round of applause!" The crowd cheered as the guys walked on stage.

Shikamaru grabbed the main microphone for a second. "We'd like to dedicate this song to four girls in the audience. You guys know who you are. This one's for you."

Shikamaru joined the rest of the guys in their 'spots' as Naruto put it. "Everyone know their parts?" Naruto asked as he glanced at the guys behind him. They all nodded and the music began.

Naruto grabbed the microphone.

_lyrics (background- all guys not currently singing main part)_

**Naruto:** _Hey Juliet (Hey Juliet)  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
_

Naruto flashed a smile at Hinata who smiled back in return while the rest of the girls looked on in amazement. "Since when can Naruto sing?" Sakura asked in astonished bewilderment. "Shh!" Ino silenced. "He's really good!"

_I've tried to page you twice (twice)  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
_

_'Cause I know you really want me, (yeah). _

Naruto popped the collar of his shirt and smirked._  
_

_I hear your friends talk about me, (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me, (yeahhhh)  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
_

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)_

Naruto backed up even with Shikamaru and Neji as Sasuke walked forward.

**Sasuke:**_ Girl you got me on my knees. _

He dropped down to his knees and let his hair fall in front of his eyes. He raised his head only enough to look at Sakura through his hair with that sexy smirk of his. He was pleased when he clearly saw Sakura blush. _  
_

_Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
_

**Neji:**_ 'Juliet, __what are you doin' this week?' _Sasuke jumped up from his knees._  
_

**Sasuke:**_ Too far to turn around (turn around)  
So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance _

'Cause I know you really want me, (yeah) He smirked._  
I hear your friends talk about me, (yeah)  
So why you tryin' to do without me, (yeahhhh)  
When you got me  
Where you want me _

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey Juliet)  
(Hey Juliet)  
**  
**Sasuke walked back with the rest of the guys as Shikamaru came forward. 

**Shika:**_ I know you really want me. _

He smirked as he looked over at Ino whose mouth dropped open slightly in astonishment._  
_

_I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
_

Neji walked up to join Shikamaru.

**Neji:**_ You don't have to say 'forever'_

He looked at TenTen and smirked. He found it quite amusing that TenTen's face mimicked Ino's.

_  
For us to hang together  
So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)  
_

Naruto and Sasuke joined Shikamaru and Neji at the front of the stage.

**Naruto:**_ Hey, _

**Sasuke:**_ Hey, _

**Shika:**_ Hey _

**All:**_ Julieeet _

_Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet  
_

**Shika:**_ I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo_

Shikamaru looked at Ino to see her smiling up at him, her face glowing with happiness. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

_  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)  
Hey Juliet_

_  
_**Neji:**_ I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)  
I just want you to know (I just want you to know)  
I wanna be your Romeo_

Neji couldn't help but smile as he watched TenTen giggling lightly in her seat. He knew she only laughed like that when someone did something incredibly sweet for her, and this time, he was that someone.

_  
Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

_Hey Juliet_

**Naruto:**_ Hey Juliet  
(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

_Hey Juliet  
_

**Sasuke:**_ Hey Juliet_

_(Hey, hey, Julieeet)_

_Hey Juliet _

**All:**_ Hey Julieeet_

The crowd erupted with cheers, hollers and shouts of 'encore' as the guys waved, particularly Naruto, and walked off the stage. The announcer came on and started praising the guy's performance. The four guys returned to the table where they were met with tons of compliments from audience members.

The girls were silent. They were utterly shocked as they stared at the boys across from them. "Did… did you guys really mean it?" Questioned Sakura verbalizing what had been on all the girls' minds, except Hinata's of course.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji nodded as Naruto grinned brightly and placed his hand on the back of his head. The girls smiled.

- T h i s O n e ' s F o r Y o u -

Later that night after the contest had finished, the winners had been, predictably, Naruto and the guys. They collected their prize and were headed home for the night.

Naruto stood with his arm around Hinata behind the rest of the group as they walked back. "That was a really nice thing you did for them, you know." Hinata whispered smiling up at her boyfriend. The blonde chuckled lightly and grinned. "Eh, it was nothin'! They just needed a little push, is all."

Hinata laughed. "Well, I'd say it worked like a charm." They both looked up ahead to find three couples walking hand in hand.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

THE END! 

Did you like it? I hope so.

Now scroll down in that little purple box in the left corner until it says 'submit review' and click that little purple button that says 'go'! You know you want to!

Be nice okay! No flames please.

Song is _Hey Juliet_ by LMNT, which I don't own.

And if you happen to like Gaara, well you're in luck! Look forward to my GaaraXoc story coming soon! hehe.

-Xstar


End file.
